Software applications may be built using one or more application programming interfaces (API or APIs), each of which is a set of routines, protocols, and tools. API specifications specify how other software components interact with the API based on its definition. API specifications may specify how APIs perform and how the APIs interact with other APIs. APIs may also be used to show the results in a graphical user interface (GUI) component. An API specification may expose at least some functions and/or data of a software application that enables other applications to use resources of the API without concern for implementation of the functions or data. Additionally, API specifications may be generated based on API documentations. API documentations may specify how specific functions of APIs may operate. Additionally, API documentations may specify limitations of APIs.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments, such as those described. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.